Sasuke's Bad Day
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura wants to teach Sasuke a little lesson about being mean to others. How does she do it? With a jutsu of course. Join Sakura and Sasuke on their adventure. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

DAY 1: Sasuke's Transformation

Characters Introduced: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi.

Rated T for language

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Sakura's POV

There he is. My prey. He's just standing there looking innocent. But I know he's not. Not by a long shot. That bastard had betrayed this village and broken my heart and it's time for some revenge. He won't die mind you because I'm not as sadistic as he is. He'll just suffer and be miserable. Ah yes. Then on Saturday, he'll turn back into Sasuke. The emo boy.

Sasuke's POV

I was just standing on the old red bridge where Team 7 met every day when I was a kid and even now when we had to find out about missions. I didn't feel anything behind me yet the hair on the back of my neck stood up in fear. I yelped as my vision went dark. Five minutes later, I woke up and felt strange immediately. I looked down at my hands and my eyes widened. 'Cat paws?!' I thought. I saw cat paws on my legs too and a tail curled up around my back legs. I walked to the mirror and let out a howl of shock. I was a black cat with my normal Uchiha eyes! This is bad! Really bad!

Normal POV

"How do you like your new body Sasuke-kun?" Haruno Sakura asked sweetly. "You did this to me?" Sasuke demanded. 'Whoa! I can still talk?' He thought. Sakura smiled. "Yes. I did this to you. It's my revenge for the way you treated me and this village in the past. Betraying us. Leaving me on that bench in a dominantly male village. Do you know what could've happened to me you fucking emo bastard?" Sakura replied angrily. Sasuke flinched. "What're you gonna do with me now?" He asked. "For the next seven days you'll be my pet. And be warned that the others will not be as nice as I will." Sakura replied calmly. Sasuke sighed. "And if I don't agree to this?" He asked.

Sakura laughed. "I can summon a lot of things that would happily eat you or kill you where you sit. Just because you are a ninja cat doesn't mean you'll be safe." She replied. "You've gone psycho Sakura." Sasuke said. "Perhaps." Sakura agreed. The pink haired woman picked Sasuke up just as Hatake Kakashi walked through the door. "Sakura have you seen Sasuke?" He asked. "Yes." Sakura replied. "Do you know where he is?" Kakashi asked. "Yes." Sakura replied. "Where is he?" Kakashi asked. "Right here." Sakura replied shoving Sasuke in front of her. "Sakura did you turn him into a cat?" Kakashi asked. "Yes." Sakura replied.

"Not another one. You know it was entertaining when you turned Kiba and Sai into cats but Sasuke's a little too much." He scolded. "Sasuke deserves it too sensei." Sakura said. "Well he does make a better cat than a human." Kakashi said. "He does." Sakura agreed. Sasuke bristled. "I'm still here you know." He said. "Ah you've gotten better at the animal transformation jutsu. He can talk. Unlike the other two. All they could do was meow." Kakashi praised her. "Thank you sempai!" Sakura replied with a big smile. Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Chapter One Reloaded. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Holy Fuck! That Cat can Talk?!

Characters Introduced: Hyuuga Hinata

Rated T for language and violence.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

"Sakura!" Hyuuga Hinata yelled as she came in the door. "In the kitchen feeding Sasuke!" Sakura yelled back. "You let that little fucker in your house?!" Hinata asked coming into the kitchen. "Well I had to. He can't fend for himself right now." Sakura replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hinata asked. "Me. The cat." Sasuke snapped. "HOLY FUCK! THAT CAT CAN TALK!" Hinata screamed as she used the Juken on him. Poor Sasuke. Sakura healed him up after she finished laughing hysterically. "Sorry Sasuke-san." Hinata said sheepishly.

Sasuke bristled, puffing up all his fur and retreated to Sakura's room where he slept. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down for a moment. "Hinata did you have to do that?" She giggled. "No. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare Sasuke." Hinata replied sheepishly. "Sorry Sasuke!" She yelled down the hall. A hiss was her reply. Sakura gasped for breath from laughing so much.

Sasuke stayed in the room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Chapter Two Reloaded. Sorry they're so short. I'm cramming seven days into seven chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 3: Dance Puppet Dance!

Characters Introduced: Nara Shikamaru

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Rated T for language and violence

* * *

Sakura held Sasuke in her arms like books while she walked to meet with Shikamaru in their usual meeting place.

"What's that Sakura-chan?" Nara Shikamaru asked. "Not what. Who." Sakura replied. "Ok…who is it then?" Shikamaru asked.

"My new pet. Sasuke." Sakura replied. "You name a cat after that brat?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Sakura giggled. "Then that must mean that's the real Sasuke then." Shikamaru said.

"Yes it is." Sakura replied. Shikamaru gave an evil smile and used the Kagemane no Jutsu on him.

For hours, Shikamaru made Sasuke dance and do whatever he pleased. Sasuke protested and Sakura laughed the whole time.

"Ok that's enough Shikamaru-kun." Sakura said ten hours later. "Yeah. I'm tired now. That was fun though." Shikamaru said as he released Sasuke from his shadow bind technique.

Sakura took an angry Sasuke back to her apartment and he stayed under her bed for the rest of the night. Sakura smiled. 'This is fun.' She thought.

* * *

Chapter Three Reloaded.


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 4: I Feel Your Pain but I Still Laugh

Characters Introduced: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Rated T for language and violence.

* * *

Sakura met Inuzuka Kiba on the road as she went to the grocery store with Sasuke trotting beside her.

Akamaru saw Sasuke and took off after him barking. Sasuke hissed and spat the entire time he ran from Akamaru.

Finally, the black cat turned and used the Sharingan on him. Akamaru ran back to Kiba's side whimpering.

Sakura laughed as did Kiba. "So that's Sasuke huh?" He asked.

"Um hm. He's learning a lesson." Sakura replied. "Cool." Kiba said. Sakura left him and went grocery shopping.

Sasuke cursed at her the entire time, drawing some strange glances from other customers. Sakura growled and threw him in the freezer until she was done with her shopping.

She rescued the freezing cold Sasuke an hour and a half later. "D-don't do that again." He hissed. "Then you should learn how to behave Sasuke-chan." Sakura replied.

Sasuke hid under the heater for the night.

* * *

Chapter Four Reloaded.


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 5: Mission

Characters Introduced: Tsunade, Hyuuga Neji

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Rated T for language and violence.

* * *

Sakura picked Sasuke up unceremoniously and plopped him on top of her head. "We've got a mission Sasuke-chan." She said. Sasuke complained the entire way until Sakura threatened to sick Akamaru on him again. He was silent after that.

Sakura went through Tsunade's office window at the top of Hokage Tower and sat down between Shikamaru and Kiba. Both men grinned at Sasuke who glared back at them with kitty rage. Sakura smiled.

"Sakura why do you have a pet on this mission? It's an S-Class mission." Neji asked.

"He's not my pet." Sakura replied.

"Where's Uchiha Sasuke at?" Tsunade asked. "Right here." Sakura replied. "Where?" Tsunade asked. "Right here." Sakura replied. "No Sakura. That's a cat." Neji replied. "No. It's Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Where's Sasuke damnit?" Tsunade demanded. "Right here." Sakura replied holding Sasuke up. "Shikamaru where's Sasuke?" Neji asked. "Right there." Shikamaru replied pointing at the cat. "Kiba?" Neji asked with an annoyed look on his face. "There." Kiba pointed at the cat too. "Hinata-sama you hang out with Sakura the most so you're the most likely to see Sasuke more than us. Where's Sasuke?" Neji asked. "Right there. In Sakura's arms. Glaring murder at you with his little kitty eyes full of anger." Hinata giggled as she poked one of his ears.

"Will you stop that you evil woman?" Sasuke shouted. "FUCKING SHIT! THAT CAT JUST TALKED!" Tsunade screamed. Sakura nodded. "Yep. Like I said. This is Sasuke." She replied patiently. Neji went to Juken him just like Hinata did but Sakura saved him. "Neji no! Don't Juken him! It'll take me hours to coax him to come along! Juken him when we get back from the mission!" Sakura cried. Sasuke glared at her. "That's not nice." He said. "So? It's not like you've never been hit with it before Sasuke-chan." Sakura replied. Hinata laughed. "I really am sorry about that." She said. Sasuke hissed at her. "You're evil." He said venomously. Sakura stifled a giggle.

The mission went surprisingly well with Sasuke fighting as well as he did as a human. When they returned to Konoha, Sakura took Sasuke back home with her.

* * *

Chapter Six Reloaded and hopefully a little longer than the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Shopping for Flowers

Characters Introduced: Yamanaka Ino

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Rated T for language and violence.

* * *

Sakura took Sasuke out again to go buy flowers from Ino's shop to place on her parents' graves.

"Nice cat Sakura." Ino said. "Thanks. It's Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"You named your cat after that shit-head?" Ino asked. "No. This really is Sasuke." Sakura replied.

Ino used her Mind Transfer Technique to check for herself and Sasuke yowled in protest, banging his head against the wall.

Sakura laughed hysterically again as she bought some daisies for her parents. Ino cancelled the jutsu and Sasuke clawed her legs up. "Ow you little bastard!" Ino screeched.

Sakura giggled and paid for the flowers. "See you later Ino." She said as she took Sasuke out of the shop.

"You let that bitch do that to me?!" Sasuke yelled at her. Sakura smiled. "Sorry. I was distracted by the flowers. I didn't see you get attacked by Ino-chan." She lied.

Sasuke glared at her but bought her lie. Sakura went to the graves of her parents and laid the flowers down, spoke for a few minutes then carried Sasuke back to the apartment.

Sasuke actually got to sleep on the bed with Sakura because she needed another body next to her on this one night.

* * *

Chapter Six Reloaded.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Return to Human Form.

Characters Introduced: Uzumaki Naruto

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Rated T for violence, language, and nudity in this chapter only.

* * *

Sakura smiled. "Today is your last day as a cat Sasuke-chan. I hope you've learned your lesson." She said.

Sasuke grumbled but nodded. They headed to the bridge to train with Kakashi and Naruto.

The pink haired woman set Sasuke on the rail of the bridge and smiled. "Hey Naruto." Sakura said. "Where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "On the rail glaring at you and planning your death for calling him a bastard." Sakura replied.

Naruto looked at the cat. "That's Sasuke-teme?" He asked. "Yep." Sakura replied.

Kakashi arrived on time for once and Sakura grinned. "So what's happened to Sasuke since the last time I've seen him?" Kakashi asked. "He was the victim of Hinata-chan's Juken, Shikamaru-kun's Shadow Bind Technique, chased all over Konoha by Akamaru-chan, thrown into a freezer at the grocery store, taken on a mission with Neji-kun and my team, and taken over by Ino for about two minutes." Sakura replied.

"I see. That's a busy week for you Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke growled. "I never want to go through that again." He said. Naruto yelled in shock and Sasuke fell into the river under the bridge.

Sakura gasped then she and Kakashi fell into fits of laughter while Sasuke dragged himself out of the river and attacked Naruto's face with his claws, yelling angrily about dobe kyuubi containers and their stupidity. Naruto was yelling about bastard cats attacking his face and how he was gonna skin him when all of a sudden, a VERY NAKED Sasuke ended up sitting on Naruto's chest with his feet on Naruto's shoulders.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she covered them. "MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN! IT BURNS! OH GODDESS MY FUCKING EYES! KAKASHI-SEMPAI SAVE ME! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" She screamed. "YOUR EYES?! WHAT ABOUT MINE?! THE FUCKING BASTARD IS SITTING ON ME!" Naruto screamed back. The two Anbu ninja screamed and ran around in pain after Naruto dislodged Sasuke from his chest, screaming hysterically "MY EYES! MY EYES! GODDESS MY EYES BURN!"

Kakashi laughed the entire time while Sasuke teleported to his house with a teleportation jutsu to get dressed before returning to the bridge to train. He heard the three of them whispering. "It's so small. I thought being an Uchiha and all, he'd have something there to brag about you know?" Naruto whispered. "Yeah. Even as a cat he was unusually small." Sakura agreed.

Kakashi shook his head. "Why the hell are you two talking about the size of Sasuke's dick when he's standing right behind you with the Sharingan on and ready to kill you both?" He asked.

Sakura and Naruto ran for their lives and hid until Sasuke's wrath died down. How did they hide? A very dangerous S-Class mission with Neji and Hinata: Shopping for the Hyuuga Clan for the entire month...then hunting Akatsuki for another three weeks. Uchihas take a long time to calm down when insulted you know.

* * *

OWARI! Chapter Seven Reloaded. There might be a sequel to this little hijinks story.


End file.
